Jagan Cannonshine
Jagan Cannonshine (born 35BBY) was a male Zabrak leader of MandalorianClan Cannon, allied with the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. Jagan was born when his father found his love, a young Zabrak woman on Dantooine. He would be raised by his Zabrak mother until he was five, barely able to hold a weapon. A Nikto bounty hunter named Jorris stumbled upon Jagan, saved him from the Death Watch, and decided to train Jagan in the ways of the mercenary. Chapter 1: A New Life (30BBY) Five year old Jagan ran up the green fields, and jumped down from a large rock. Suddenly, he smelled something, then it hit him-he smelled smoke. Sprinting as fast as his little legs can carry him, Jagan arrived at his hut, where he and his mom live. The hut was on fire. An armored warrior with a T-visor on his helmet dragged his mom out of the hut. "Run, Jagan, run.." we're his mother's last words as she collapsed onto the ground. "Never mess with Death Watch" said the armored warrior as he laughed. More armored Death Watch warriors arrived on speeders, as Jagan started to run for his life. Suddenly a blaster bolt was shot out of somewhere real fast, and hit a Death Watch soldier in the head. The Death Watch fell to the ground, dead. The other two Death Watch soldiers looked confused. Jagan stood a few meters from them, looking as confused as ever. Another blaster shot came out of nowhere, and the Death Watch who killed his mother dropped like falling stone. Another blaster bolt, and the other one lay dead, also on the ground. Jagan looked around, scared and confused. He just wanted all this to be a dream. Just then, a tall Nikto dressed in scratched battle armor appeared out of a nearby cluster of trees. "Are you hurt, little one?" the Nikto asked Jagan. "No" Jagan answered "Who are you, by the way?" The Nikto looked at him with friendly eyes, and said "I am a bounty hunter. My name is Jorris. There is no new bounty yet, so I come here to Dantooine to hunt some beasts, and I found you. Those Death Watch burned your home, I am sorry I could not arrive earlier." "It's not your fault, Jorris" Jagan replied "I've been thinking, I always want to get away from this planet, get a good job, to make my mother proud. Can I go with you. And by the way my name's Jagan." "How about your father" Jorris asked "He might be still out in the fields somewhere" Jagan always feel strange when someone mentioned his father. He had never seen his father before... "My father is gone long ago" Jagan told Jorris. "Then I will train you in the ways of the bounty hunter, Jagan, if that is what you want" The journey begins... Chapter 2: The Clone Wars (21BBY) Jagan crouched low, as the Jedi walked towards his location. He beckoned to Jorris, who was also hiding in the other bush. They were on the planet Kashyyk, and the Jedi Master was their bounty. The Jedi walked closer, and closer... Jorris nodded. Jagan sprang out from his hiding place, vibro-staff raised, ready for the knocking blow. But the Jedi was ready, he pushed Jagan away in mid-air with the Force. The Jedi lowered his hood. He was a Rodian. "Bounty hunter, stop this conflict and yield" said the Rodian Jedi. "Your on my bounty list" replied Jagan "which means, you'll live-in carbonate though" Jagan then swung his vibro-staff at the Jedi, only to be blocked by a lightsaber move. Luckily, Jagan's vibro-staff can withstand lightsabers' cutting effects. The Jedi swung low, slashing at his leg with the lightsaber. Jagan jumped, whirled around and bought his vibro-staff down on the Jedi's back. The Rodian Jedi, in his old age, dropped to the ground. Jorris walked out from behind the bush, pulled out his blaster pistol, and stunned the Jedi. "Good one, Jagan. You wield that vibro-staff as fast as a Jedi can wield a lightsaber!" said Jorris, smiling, as he walked toward Jagan. "Now let's deliver our bounty" Chapter 3: Alone Against The Galaxy (21BBY) Jagan walked pass a table occupied by a twi'lek girl and a large Nautolan. Jorris followed him a few steps behind. They were delivering their latest bounty to a crime boss name "The Fist", and now they're right inside the crime lord's cantina on the Lower Levels of Coruscant. Rumor had it that the fist was a former Jedi Padawan, but left the order to decide his own destiny. "Jagan, see that bulky Trandoshan over there" asked Jorris "We gotta avoid him" "Yes" Jagan answered quickly "why?" Jorris paused, then said "I got into trouble with him many years ago. I stole his bounty. He might- The Trandoshan walked toward them. He was wearing a jungle-camoflage battle armor. The lizard-like eyes looked at them slyly. "Ah, Jorris" The Trandoshan began "Remember me, Mushek?" "Now, we have a bounty to deliver here" Jorris said calmly "Mind to get out of the way? Mushek the Trandoshan sneered. He pulled out a hidden blaster and shot Jorris right in his chest. Jagan could not believe his eyes, his Nikto mentor Jorris, a father-figure to him, lie dead on the cantina floor. "Gotta Go" Mushek said, smiling smugly, and walked away. "Jagan..." whispered Jorris on the floor "Deliver the bounty, and remember, a hunters true colors...are to hunt...with...honor.." His voice trailed away. Someday, if Jagan found that blasted son of a Hutt, Mushek, again, he was sure he's gonna feed the Trandoshan to a Rancor or a Krayt dragon. Chapter 4: A New Friend (19BBY) In the Quiet Shack cantina on Nar Shaddaa, Jagan sat on a table. He was here for a bounty, a Rodian con-man named Slumo. A young woman walked toward him. "Hey, handsome" she said. Jagan looked at her, then replied "I'm here for a bounty, not for pleasure" The woman looked at him "I know your Rodian bounty". "Where is he, then" Jagan asked. The young woman looked at him slyly. "Information has its costs" she said, and walked closer to him. Jagan looked at her, and smiled "Let's go upstairs, surely this cantina might have some quiet rooms..." Later, the woman stayed true to her word, and Jagan got his bounty. As he was walking back to his ship in the one of the spaceport's cantina, he met something unusual. A human male, who from his dress looked like a smuggler, and another Twi'lek man, was cornering a white, furry Talz, their blasters raised. Jagan looked at the Talz, it's face was filled with terror. "Let the Talz go" Jagan said as he walked toward them. The Twi'lek smiled "Not your business, Zabrak" Jagan brandished his vibrostaff and activated his self-shield generator. "Kill him" screamed the human male. Activating his stealth field generator, Jagan disappeared into thin air, or so it seems. "Where did he go" asked the twi'lek stupidly. Suddenly his human companion fell over, as I'd being attacked by an invisible force. The twi'lek looked scared. "Come out and fight, like a man" he screamed. "As you wish" Jagan replied, deactivating his stealth field generator at the same time as he jumped, staff raised, at the twi'lek. The blow hit the twi'lek hard on the torso, and he fell over, unconscious. "Thank you for saving me, stranger" said the Talz in his native tongue. "No problem" said Jagan "Who are you?" The Talz looked at him with the gleaming four eyes "I am Moftik, was stranded on Nar Shaddaa for a month. Cannot find transport out. People said I am animal" Ever since Jorris's death, Jagan never found anyone he could trust. But now, that person might be Moftik, the Talz. "How about you work with me" Jagan begin "You get to leave this place, and travel to other beautiful places. You get to hunt, not for credits, but for honor. Moftik looked happy. Jagan swore he could have seen a hint of a Talz smile on Moftik's furry face. "Will work with you" said Moftik "Best partner, you will be" Weapons and Equipment Unlike other Mandalorians, instead of using blasters in battle, Jagan utilized a vibro-staff and a stealth field generator. Personality and Traits Trained by a friendly Nikto bounty hunter named Jorris, Jagan learned that to be a bounty hunter is more than to kill or capture people for credits. He respects honor above money, and will not attack an unarmed target. Jagan, however, loves challenges, and bringing down strong enemies who abuse their own power and authority. He also exhibits a great amount of hatred towards the Mandalorian splinter group Death Watch, as they killed his mother in his childhood. Relationships *Jorris: A Nikto bounty hunter who respects honor more than credits gained at the end of a hunt, Jorris found Jagan on Dantooine when the Death Watch terrorists attacked his home. Since then Jorris has been Jagan's mentor. The two shared a father-son relationship. His death at the hand of his old rival, the Trandoshan Mushek, had left Jagan emotionally scarred for a time being. *Moftik: A Talz who was exiled from his clan on Alzoc III, Moftik escaped to Nar Shaddaa to find a new life, but most in the galactic society did not accept "big furry monsters". Jagan saved him from a group of mercenaries who attack people for credits, and Moftik gladly became Jagan's new partner in the job, as well as a friend. Category:Mandalorians Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Zabrak Category:Zabraks Category:Warrior Category:Soldier